Monster
by Shattered Images
Summary: Tidus swore revenge on all Vampires after what happened during his high school graduation... what happens when he joins forces with Yuna, a newborn vampire, to help slay the Lord of all Vampires?
1. The Beginning of the End Part I

**Monster**

**Chapter One – The Beginning of the End Part I **

"My life was perfect, I had everything I could ask for. Popularity, a _hot_ girlfriend, awesome down-to-earth parents, money, and a full scholarship to _the_ best Blitzball academy in the world. I didn't care about anything else at the time, I was at the peak of happiness in my life, or so I thought. Who knew this would have happened? Who knew all this could come crashing down in the hands of a monster? I know a person who did, the person who planned this, Braska, Lord of the Vampires. Here, listen to my story, the beginning of the end."

_I was deep in thought, thinking about how I was going to propose to Donna, my girlfriend, during or after graduation. I was thinking about taking the microphone from the Principal while he was calling out the names, but I canceled it out, I didn't want to make _that _much of a scene. I was so nervous at the time, even while I thought about proposing my heart started pounding and a sheet of sweat came across my face. When I told my parents about my plan to marry Donna the day before yesterday, they practically burst into tears of joy. My dad, Jecht, gave me a pat on the back and a fatherly hug, and my mother, Michelle, attacked me with kisses of congratulations. After some fifteen minutes or so of thinking,Wakka's loud horn cut through the silence, I made my way down the stairs, grumbling the whole way, and opened the door for my friend without even looking at him._

"_What?! You're not even gonna invite me in? That hurts Tidus, right here in the heart." Said Wakka. "Well, I opened the door for you didn't I? Isn't that enough of an invite for you?" I replied, finally turning to look at my orange-haired friend. He pursed his lip and furrowed his brow, but nodded to himself and made his way to my couch, dropping himself on it like he owned the damn thing. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the one-seater right next to him. I put my elbows on my knees and placed my face in my hands, then let out a huge sigh. Wakka didn't even miss a thing._

"_Dude, are you ok?" He asked after a while. "I don't even know, I mean, I'm finishing high school tomorrow, and I'm proposing to the woman of my dreams on the same day... it's intense, but there is something deep in my gut that's telling me that some thing's going to happen tomorrow." Wakka surprised me by laughing, but that just pissed me off. "You think this is funny?" He shut up automatically, but I was no where near done talking. "Look, you might not know what you're gonna do with your crappy-ass life, but I do. I'm not sitting on my ass all day, not giving a damn about what the hell's going to happen to me in the future." Wakka's eyes widened in hurt and anger. He stood up and we glared at each other from a distance. "It's not my fucking fault you're in this pissy mood, so don't take it out on me, and for your information I just got a full scholarship to ZBA (Zanarkand's Blitzball Academy)... damn, I finally see the reason why Donna's cheating on you." That did it, my temper finally passed my danger point, I never used physical force to solve my problems, but I could always make an exception. I pulled back my fist and prepared to punch him, but something told me that this argument wasn't worth fighting over, so I put my fist down and muttered the words I'll regret for the rest of my life._

"_No wonder Lulu broke up with you." Wakka's face turned even brighter than his hair, but he managed to keep his cool somehow. "Screw you, Tidus Zanar." He slammed the door as he left. I looked at the time and almost yelled. 8:30?! Whoa, I'm late!" I grabbed my bag and burst through the door, only to remember that Seniors didn't need to go to school anymore. I shook my head, pulled out my Sidekick LX, and scrolled through the numbers, finally resting on the person whom I needed to hear from the most, Donna. I pressed call and someone finally picked up on the third ring._

"_Hello?" Said a voice. What the fuck? This isn't Donna's voice... Wakka was right, this bitch was cheating on me! There was no way in hell I was going to let her get away from this._

**Author's Note – So? What did you think? You like, don't like? You think I should continue with this? I have basically half the story planned out already. Please tell me if I should continue or not because I don't want to write a story that nobody likes. Please review and tell me your thoughts or if you have a question or something and I'll do my best to answer them. Also, I plan to use strong language in this story, so if you think I need to rate this M or something, please tell me ASAP. Sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes in the story, it's now 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired. Sorry for the short chapter as well, I wanted to make a little cliffy to encourage people to review.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or it's characters.**

**Have an awesome day.**

**- Shattered Images**


	2. The Beginning of the End Part II

**Monster**

**Chapter Two – The Beginning of the End – Part II**

**Song I was inspired by – Umbrella by All Time Low**

_Somehow I made my way back into the house subconsciously, and broke down after the door closed. I didn't understand, was it something I did? Did I not make her happy? I've given Dona everything she wanted, no questions asked, and this is how she repaid me?_

_"Wait," The voice in the back of my head said. "Maybe she's not cheating on you, she did mention that her brother was coming over to visit for a couple of weeks. Maybe it was Nooj who answered the phone, maybe you're just overreacting." I thought about this very, very hard and decided to call her cell phone one more time. I took out my phone, pushed *69 and dialed her number once more. One ring, two rings, three ri—"Hello?" It was the same voice as last time again. "Um yes, hello. I'd like to speak to Dona Green, she seems to have not paid last month's phone bill." "She's... unavailable right now." Answered the man, considering the tone of his voice it seems as if he's a little suspicious as to whom exactly was on the phone with him. "Well, is there anyone else I can talk to, like a family member or something? This is pretty important." Here it is, the moment of truth, probably the biggest revelation of my whole friggin' life. I didn't know what to expect, but for right now I just wanted to know if she was cheating on me or not._

_"No, this is her boyfriend, but I'll tell her you called or do you want to leave a message or something?" I swear I just died inside right then, but I had to keep strong and get my revenge on this bitch. "Yeah, I'd like to leave a message, tell Dona that her boyfriend, Tidus Zanar, wants to dump her ass." "Wait, wha—" I hung up the phone and threw it on my couch. I seriously didn't know what was going to happen now. I just found out the woman I was going to propose to was cheating on me... what's next, what else could possibly go wrong?_

_"Yes, some things could go wrong, but it's up to you to make things right. If you stay sitting on your ass all day moping, nothing's going to make it all better. Keep your chin up and look on the bright side, at least you don't have to worry about proposing anymore." My inner voice said. Shit was I going crazy or something, not once in my life has my brain or whatever it is start to talk to me. Whatever, my inner voice was right though, I can make it better, and I will, starting by apologizing to Wakka. I picked up my phone from the place where it landed after I threw it and called Wakka. It went straight to voice mail, so I decided to leave a message._

_"Wakka, look, I'm sorry about everything... we gotta talk man, I hate having to graduate knowing that you're mad at me, though I understand if you don't want to ever speak to me again, I said some pretty harsh things. Anyways... I'm sorry." I hung up the phone and looked at the time. 8:45? Only five minutes have passed? Damn, it seemed like an hour should have passed with all the drama and whatnot._

_After I finished moping, I got up and sprinted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Blitzball practice really does help a lot, and made my way into the bathroom located right next to my bedroom. It was awesome, having a whole house to yourself. On my eighteenth birthday, about a couple months ago, my parents gave me my own house. Fully furnished and rent-free. I guess that's what you get when your dad's an ex-pro-blitzballer. I stripped myself of all clothing and stepped into the shower, not caring that the water was searing hot. I just tried to focus and let the water wash over me, taking my troubles along with it. After I finished drying and dressing myself, I headed over to my bed and rested my eyes. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound cut through my peace and quiet. "Stupid phone." I murmured as I flipped it open, it was a text, two actually. One from Wakka, I didn't stop the grin from plastering itself on my face, and the other from the she-witch herself, Dona, the grin fell off my face as I read her name. I decided to just get the whole thing over with and read Dona's message first. It read;_

Tidus, its not wut yu think. That wuz my brother, Nooj, remember? I told yu that he wuz gonna come over and stay for a couple of weeks... I wasnt cheating on yu, I swear.

_I rolled my eyes and laughed, obviously the other dude didn't tell her the whole story, and telling me that she didn't cheat on me was just adding to my humor. It always pissed me off how she didn't use correct grammar for some reason, it made her seem even more stupid than she already is. Oh well, if me and Wakka ever reconciled, we would laugh about this later on. Speaking of Wakka, I went to the next message and had high hopes for it. It read;_

No worries man, I understand you were in a lot of stress and stuff. There's nothing to be sorry about, I told you some crap as well, I'm really sorry about that man. Can you believe it? We're graduating tomorrow, but the best part is that we'll still stay in Zanarkand with everyone else! So, it's not that bad, anyways man, gotta go get ready for tomorrow, big day ya? See ya tomorrow.

_Good thing that Wakka and I were on good terms. The last thing I wanted to do was have my best friend stay mad at me. I texted a simple "Ok, see you tomorrow dude." and closed my eyes, drifting into a peaceful, and a much needed slumber._

* * *

_For some reason I dreamed about a bee, with the most annoying buzzing sound ever. The bee kept on getting closer, and closer until finally...._

_"Aaahhh!" I yelled. I shook my head and wondered why I would have such a strange dream. Then, I heard it. That annoying buzzing sound. I looked around and rested my eyes on that stupid alarm clock my mom insisted on buying for me. I unplugged the damn thing and chucked it out of the window and into the neighbors pool. Realization hit my like a slap in the face and I remembered; today's the day that I'm going to graduate high school. My phone suddenly started playing my favorite song; Hey John, What's Your Name Again? by The Devil Wears Prada, and I looked to see who was calling. Wakka._

_"Hello?" I answered. "Tidus? Where are you? Graduation starts in half an hour!" I looked at my phone to check the time and sure enough, 8:30, only 30 minutes left to get to school. "Crap! I'll be right there, save me a seat!" I said, and snapped my phone shut. I raced into the shower and took a world-record 4 minute shower. After that, I checked myself and ruffled my hair to my liking, after I was finished, I dressed in the first thing I could grab and raced out of the door, snatching my cap and gown on the way out. I made it just in time, I raced to my seat next to Wakka and tried to calm my rapid breathing down. When I looked over at Wakka, he was staring at me with a confused expression planted onto his face, but when I started chuckling, he started laughing and shaking his head. He muttered something that sounded like "Same old Tidus" and stayed quiet the whole time. I waited silently throughout the speeches of the principal, the teachers, the valedictorian, and sat up when the principal announced that he was going to start calling out the names of the graduates._

_I cheered for my friends, clapped for my peers, and booed for Dona. Considering I was the last person on the list, the quote save the best for last came into mind. Of course, I got the loudest cheer of all as I walked through the stage, but just as I grabbed my diploma, somebody screamed. I turned to look at the commotion and practically puked with what I saw. The body of Barthello Martin, all mangled and torn, without any trace of blood. A flash of white blurred past me and I heard a crack and a yelp. When I looked to my left, all I saw was the body of the principal, his head twisted 180° and blood stains covering his white tuxedo. "Tidus!" Yelled Wakka, "Get the fuck outta here!" Another streak of white blurred past me and headed straight toward Wakka. Then, I saw him get ripped apart, limb by limb, his piercing screams echoing in my head. The white figure turned around in my direction and we held eye contact for about fifteen seconds. I suddenly turned around sprinted in the opposite direction, not caring where I was going as long as I was getting away from that... thing. I jumped off the stage and landed on my foot, twisting my ankle at the same time. I stumbled to the floor and looked around, careful not to move around a lot. I looked around and spotted a door leading into the bottom level of the stage, it wasn't open so I guessed that no one was inside. I crawled quickly, but carefully to the door and turned the knob, looking warily inside, just in case anything popped out—not that I could do anything about it, but still, checking never hurt anyone, right?—then I crawled into the room. After shutting the door, I looked around. Nothing. I was the only one here._

_I waited, listening to the screams of the people left outside, unprotected. What were those things? How did they move so fast? Why were they so... beautiful? I remembered the fifteen seconds that I held eye contact with that monster and practically marveled at the thought of the beautiful creature._

_"Figures," I scoffed. "All evil things are good-looking." Dona came into mind as I said that. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came another gorgeous creature. Though this one was different, except for the fact that it was a she, and she seemed calm and not violent like the others. She looked around cautiously and proceeded forward, her eyes soon settled on me sitting on the floor, helpless. She took one step forward and fear ran through my whole body. I tried to stand up, but yelped in pain as I put pressure onto my probably broken ankle. She looked at my ankle and pursed her lip, she then walked forward, until she was about a foot away from me. "Please," I said. "Don't kill me. Anything, I'll do anything, just please don't kill me!" I pleaded. The creatures eyes widened in sorrow and happiness, I took the time to notice the creature. She had blood red eyes, pearly skin, and she was really cold. I could feel the coldness radiating from about a foot away._

_"Don't worry, I'm not carnivorous, or I am, but I choose not to kill humans." She said, she had the most beautiful voice ever, it felt like silk against my ears. "Your ankle must be hurting right now, huh?" I actually didn't really notice the throbbing in my ankle until she mentioned it. I nodded in response and she ordered me to sit down. She placed two ice-cold hands on my ankle and closed her eyes, furrowing her brow in concentration. A white light radiated from her fingertips and she gave my ankle a little squeeze. Then, all too soon, she let go and stood up. She offered me her hand and I took it, being able to now stand without having to endure the throbbing pain in my ankle, I grinned._

_"How'd you do that?" I asked. She shook her head, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Nu-uh," She said. "I'm doing the questions in here." I gulped and nodded, not wanting to anger this beautiful brunette. "Now," she started. "Do you want to know what's going on?" I nodded. "Do you want to find out how I healed your leg?" I nodded again. "Well, then, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything you need to know about vampires, and in return, you'll help me destroy all of them, starting with Braska, Lord of all Vampires."_

* * *

This is how it all happened, this is what became of my oh, so perfect life. I made an oath to my dead best friend, I swore on his behalf to kill all vampires to avenge his murder. I would begin now, starting with the vampire in front of me. Something must have changed in my expression, because she suddenly became cautious and pinned me against the wall. "You couldn't hurt me, even if you tried." She growled. "Just listen, that's all I'm asking. Is for you to listen to me." I nodded but kept my expression guarded.

"I've been a newborn vampire for over a month now. I don't know who changed me, and I don't know why, but the person who did left me a note. It read; Yuna, I'm sorry that I had to damn you to this lifestyle, but I believe you have potential. The potential to end this curse and save all others from suffering this horrible fate. Please, the entire human race is counting on you."

After she finished she let me go and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, you have to help. All I want you to do is help me defeat the Vampire Lord then kill me when I do." I nodded, all I wanted was to avenge everyone who died. Her moods suddenly lifted for she had the most beautiful grin on her face. "Ok, I'll tell you everything that I know about Vampires."

* * *

**Author's Note – So, did you like this chapter? Sorry if it has any grammatical errors, I just don't have the time anymore to edit these things thoroughly. I'd also like to thank the one person that actually reviewed my chapter; Waiting for your Whistle****. You are very awesome, thank you, you are basically the reason that I decided to update today. Anyways, tell me if you need me to explain something to you, or something, just please review!!! Reviewing actually does motivate me to update much sooner. Yes, I understand that the vampires sound a little like the ones in Twilight, but trust me, I'll make some differences as to their lifestyles and they way they are.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or it's characters.**

**Have an awesome day.**

**- Shattered Images**


	3. Alliance

**Monster**

**Chapter Three – Alliance**

**Song I was inspired by – Hey John, What's Your Name Again? by The Devil Wears Prada**

**Italics are Tidus' thoughts**

* * *

_On the Previous Chapter_

_ After she finished she let me go and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, you have to help. All I want you to do is help me defeat the Vampire Lord then kill me when I do." I nodded, all I wanted was to avenge everyone who died. Her moods suddenly lifted for she had the most beautiful grin on her face. "Ok, I'll tell you everything that I know about Vampires."_

* * *

"So, you're a vampire," I said slowly. Yuna nodded grudgingly. "But you don't thirst for blood?" "I do," Yuna replied. "But I don't act upon it; I wouldn't feel right taking someone's life." "I see, so... are all vampire's eyes like that? Or is it just the newborns or whatever you call them." "No, the color of your eyes change upon what type of blood that you drink." She explained, but something in my expression may have pressed her to go on to further explaination. "If you drink human blood, your eyes turn dark red. If you drink animal blood, they turn into a soft brown. If you drink the blood of a fish—" I laughed at this. Seriously, _fish _and _animal _blood?! That's crazy! "You think this is funny?" Yuna questioned, clearly pissed off by my outburst. "You think having to _kill_ something just to keep yourself satisfied is _funny_?!" She yelled, she was in my face in less than a second, her eyes bright red and piercing. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Wait," I started. "I thought your eyes are supposed to be dark red... they're _bright_ red." Her eyes flashed dangerously and fear washed over me right away. "Our eyes turn bright red when we're thirsty, regardless of what type of blood we drink." "S-so," I stammered, she smirked and stepped toward me. "A-are you t-thirsty right n-now?" I asked, my tone a little higher than usual. I internally slapped myself. Yuna smiled. "That depends," she said. "Will you interrupt me when I explain things to you?" I shook my head violently, not wanting her to unleash her wrath at me. She was scary enough as is. "Well in that case, no. Besides, I prefer to drink fish blood. It helps me keep some of the old me intact with this... new person." She said, I could tell she would probably never get used to these new changes, not when she detested herself so much for what she had become. Even though it was against her will.

Curiosity piqued my interests. "Speaking of fish blood, what color do your eyes become when you drink it?" I asked. "Blue," she simply replied while staring at her feet. "Whoa... that's pretty cool. I have a question," she looked up at me. I decided it was time to get to the main subject. "How did this all happen? Why?" Yuna's breath caught short. I could tell I surprised her by getting to the point really fast. "This... was a planned attack." Explained Yuna after a while.

"A planned attack? But why a high-school graduation?" I asked, settling myself onto an abandoned stool. "Because Braska planned all of this so he could get some sort of _prize_. It seems as if there was something, or _someone_ of great importance at your graduation." Replied Yuna. _What? Someone of great importance? I didn't know anyone that was famous attending my graduation... except for... Jecht! _I jumped from my seat and glanced at Yuna, who had a confused look on her face. "My parents!" I exclaimed. "I have to help my parents!" I ran to the door, not caring that there were about two dozen thirsty vampires out there, all that mattered were that my parents were safe and sound. As soon as my hand reached the door knob, Yuna's ice-cold one gripped my wrist rather hard, restraining me from doing anything.

"Don't do anything reckless. Don't worry, your parents are safe, Tidus, I made sure of that before the attack started. Right now, they're probably on a plane to Bolivia, they didn't take you because I told them that I would keep you safe, I swore my life on that, and for some reason... they believed me." She reassured, and for some reason... I believed her as well. "Yuna, do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted out... _where the hell did that come from_? She obviously thought the same thing because her tone sounded a little confused. "Um no. I don't. Vampires don't have _boyfriends _or _girlfriends_, they have soul mates, and no I don't have one yet, Tidus." She added when I opened my mouth. I laughed and she joined along soon afterwards, giving my ears the best present ever.

"That's not what I was gonna ask but thanks for telling me." I teased after we settled out laughter down. "I was gonna ask you how this whole _soul mate_ thing works, how can you tell who your soul mate is?" I asked. Yuna took a deep breath and started explaining. "Well, you don't really know who your soul mate is until they're both vampires. If your soul mate is a human, during your transformation, you change into the age you mate is. For example, let's say you're my soul mate and you're..." "Eighteen." I replied. "Yes, eighteen, and I'm in the midst of my transformation, but I'm currently fifteen. During my transformation, which lasts about two days, I will age three years automatically. Therefore making me eighteen. When you turn nineteen, as will I. That's basically how you know who your soul mate is, you'll always be the same age as your soul mate. That, and if you ever had sexual intercourse, the female—regardless of whether she is a vampire or not—can become pregnant. If I've ever had sexual intercourse with someone that _wasn't_ my soulmate, I could never become pregnant." She replied softly, something told me to let the subject drop, so I did.

"Oh, I see. Um Yuna?" I asked. She looked at me with soft eyes. "Yes, Tidus?" "Would you mind if we went outside? I can't hear anymore noise, so I think it may be over." I asked. I wanted to see how many more innocent lives were sacrificed in order to get this _prize_ that damn asshole wanted. Yuna titled her head toward the door and focused for about three seconds. She then nodded and walked toward the door, motioning for me to follow her. I got up and stood right behind her, taking in as much of her scent as I possibly could while being discreet. She stopped at the door and muttered something that sounded like 'stay close' and opened the door. I gasped in shock as I saw this horrible sight.

Mangled, dismembered, bloody bodies littered the floor. My friends, peers, the parents, the teachers... everyone. I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my throat when I saw Lulu, one of my best-friends, with a huge blood stain across her neck. "Wait," said Yuna. She sniffed the air cautiously, and looked at Lulu's body. "She's alive, but only just. She was bitten." I kneeled over her body, wiping away as much of the blood as I could. When her neck was free of blood, I found that she didn't even have a cut on her neck, it was cut-free. "When someone's transforming," Yuna explained. "All wounds heal so there are no dangers of dying. Once there is venom in your system, there's no way of stopping it from changing you." I picked up Lulu's body with my arms, but Yuna took her away in a flash. I growled at her, and she rolled her eyes in response. "You humans move around a lot, it's better off if she's handled carefully." She said, and walked back into the hideout. When we were about ten steps away, Yuna stopped.

"Tidus, you closed the door when we left, right?" She asked. "No... was I supposed to?" I answered. Yuna nodded but her eyes stared straight into the room. "Why? Is something wrong?" I asked. She surprised me by giving me Lulu's body. "Remember how I said that the attack was planned in order to get some _prize_?" I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Tidus, the _prize_ was you, you're the reason this attack was planned."

"Yuna you stupid bitch!" Growled someone from inside the room.

* * *

**Author's Note – Well, I got two reviews for my last chapter! That's double of what I got for the one before. If you don't get anything in this story, I'm really sorry, I just don't have the time to actually edit these stories and I really want to get it written and posted before I forget about them. I'm getting really positive feedback for this story, so I think I'll continue this story. Remember, if you see some grammatical errors, don't hesitate to tell me and I will try and clear it all up.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or it's characters.**

**Have an awesome day.**

**- Shattered Images**


	4. Denial

**Monster**

**Chapter Four - Denial**

**Song I was inspired by - Slow Burn by Atreyu**

**Italics are either Tidus' Thoughts or used for emphasis when someone's talking**

_On Previous Chapter_

_"Tidus, you closed the door when we left, right?" She asked. "No... was I supposed to?" I answered. Yuna nodded but her eyes stared straight into the room. "Why? Is something wrong?" I asked. She surprised me by giving me Lulu's body. "Remember how I said that the attack was planned in order to get some _prize_?" I nodded, even though she couldn't see me "Tidus, the _prize _was you, you're the reason this attack was planned."_

_"Yuna, you stupid bitch!" Growled someone from inside the room._

* * *

_Wait... what? I'm so confused... all of this mess... the sacrifices... all of that, for me? Why?_ These type of thoughts and many more of them raced through my head as I saw Yuna tense between the unseen enemy and me. Suddenly, the inside of the room turned black, pitch black, and I saw a pale white hand beckon Yuna from inside the darkness. Yuna took a tentative step forward and I immediately sensed something wrong in the atmospere. I forgot all of my previous thoughts and focused on the vampire in front of me, who was probably in more danger than I was--if that was possible.

"Stay here." Ordered Yuna as she proceeded forward into the darkness. "Yuna." I called as soon as she reached the darkness, she stopped as soon as she heard a sound come out of my mouth. "Be careful." I continued. She stiffened as soon as she noticed the tenderness in my voice, which I think caught her off-guard because as soon as she relaxed her position, something pulled her inside the darkness. "Yuna!" I yelled into the thick fog.

_Don't worry._ A familiar voice said. _If there's one thing I know how to do really well, it's how to fight._ "Yuna?" I asked aloud. _There's no need to speak out loud, you know. Internal speaking works just as well, too. _She replied. "That may be, but I like speaking aloud. Speaking inside my head makes me feel like I'm going nuts or something." I answered. _Well, there's no need for you to worry about going nuts... jeez, I swear, his movements are so predictable it's like fighting a human. No offence. _She teased. "Ha-ha, very funny," I retorted. "Man, you really shouldn't be so care-free in these types of situations... wait a minute, how are you inside my head? How can we communicate mentally?" I asked. _I'll explain later when I finish with this--ow, crap! Shit, that's probably gonna bruise. Ugh, hold up, I'll be done in a few. _She said casually. Within about half a minute, the black fog started to gradually disappear. She spoke again when the fog fully disappeared.

"You can come in now." Called Yuna's voice from inside the room. When I walked into the room, I could hardly believe this was the same room I was in about ten minutes ago. It looked like any other normal house-hold, exactly like the inside of my house. "I hope you don't mind," came Yuna's voice from the direction of my kitchen. "I used the other Vampire's power to customize this into a more... suitable shelter." I looked around, there was no trace of a fight in here, or the other Vampire. "Where _is _the other Vampire?" I asked after another look around. "In the kitchen... oh, and you can lay her on the couch. I'll move her into the bed when we finish with this... problem." I didn't even remember I had Lulu in my arms until Yuna mentioned her. I carefully placed her body on the couch and covered her with a spare blanket I usually kept on top of the couch just in case I couldn't make it to my bed. I walked into the kitchen and saw an unconscious Vampire laying across the dining room table. "Who's this?" I asked after I gave up on trying to identify the Vampire. "Graav." She stated. "He used to play for the Luca Goers until he suddenly disappeared about a year ago. I thought he died." I said, now that I knew who this was, it was pretty easy to identify his old-human features. _I wonder how Yuna looks like when she's human._

"I'm so thirsty... it would be a total waste to just leave all this fresh blood to rot." Said Yuna, her bright red eyes burning with intensity. She looked at me pointedly and I got the feeling that she felt a little embarrased drinking in front of people. "Ok, I'll leave... but what happens if you drink another Vampire's blood?" "Hmm, I don't know, but I don't think that it'll be bad... I mean, it's just blood. But when I come out of the kitchen, I want you to tell me right away if you see something wrong. Activate the security alarm near the front-door, no Vampire will be able to get inside here with that thing on." She said as she pushed me out of the kitchen with as little effort as a normal person would use if they were pushing a glass across the table.

After I activated the security alarm, I went to check on Lulu. She was as pale as Yuna and appeared as if she was dead, if I didn't know that she was going through a transformation, I would've thought that she'd died already. "Yes, that's what happens during the transformation; you appear dead and you age into an older or younger version of yourself, depending on the age of your soul mate." Said Yuna behind me. When I turned, I was in for the surprise of a lifetime, standing right before me was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her skin was a fair shade of peach with a tint of red to her cheeks, her plump lips a pretty color of pink, her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, and her eyes... her eyes were the most captivating feature of all. Her left eye was a deep sapphire blue, and her right one was a shimmering emerald green. My stomach flipped when I looked into her eyes. I think she mistook my expression of surprise as one of a warning because she looked at the mirror to the left of her and widened her eyes in surprise.

"W-what?! I-I'm human again?" She gasped.

* * *

**Author's Note - I am really sorry about the late update. I had a Geometry midterm which needed some attending to, and I didn't have enough time. So, I left you with a cliffy, I apologize for that but it just had to be done. I got three reviews for the last chapter! Maybe for this one I'll have four, but that's probably just pushing my luck. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I promise to update tomorrow during the evening. Think of it as an apology to my short and late chapter, but since it's Winter Break, that means more time to be able to think this story through and progress even further! Sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter, and just so you know, all Vampires have a special ability. I'll just tell you beforehand that Lulu's power will have to be my favorite by far.**

**Disclaimer - Nothing but this story line belongs to me, I don't own Final Fantasy X, the characters, or the song that I was inspired by.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME YOU'RE THOUGHTS, THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**Have an awesome day.**

**- Shattered Images**


	5. Caution

**Monster**

**Chapter 5 – Caution**

**Song I was inspired by – I Don't Care by Apocalyptica**

**Italics are either Tidus' thoughts or used for emphasis**

_On Previous Chapter_

_After I activated the security alarm, I went to check on Lulu. She was as pale as Yuna and appeared as if she was dead, if I didn't know that she was going through a transformation, I would've thought that she'd died already. "Yes, that's what happens during the transformation; you appear dead and you age into an older or younger version of yourself, depending on the age of your soul mate." Said Yuna behind me. When I turned, I was in for the surprise of a lifetime, standing right before me was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her skin was a fair shade of peach with a tint of red to her cheeks, her plump lips a pretty color of pink, her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, and her eyes... her eyes were the most captivating feature of all. Her left eye was a deep sapphire blue, and her right one was a shimmering emerald green. My stomach flipped when I looked into her eyes. I think she mistook my expression of surprise as one of a warning because she looked at the mirror to the left of her and widened her eyes in surprise._

_"W-what?! I-I'm human again?" She gasped._

* * *

"No!" Exclaimed Yuna. Lulu's body twitched from the sudden noise. She fully turned to face the mirror and touched her face. "I-I can't be human! N-not now." I finally understood her surprise, she couldn't defeat Braska as a human, he could probably break her body in half in a split second. "Wait, calm down," She looked at me with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "So you're meaning to say that you've lost your Vampire powers?" She furrowed her brow. "Well, I don't actually know that for sure." She stated. "Could you pass me that blitz ball in the corner?" She asked, pointing at the misshapen blue sphere. "What, do you want to play a quick game of catch or somethin'?" I asked, twirling the ball on my index finger with ease. She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Something like that. Now, throw the ball as hard as you can up the stairs behind you." I shot her a confused look but obeyed nonetheless. I threw the ball as hard as I possibly could up the stairs but before the ball touched the floor, it disappeared. I turned around and saw Yuna, with a huge grin on her face, twirling the ball faster than I ever could on her index finger.

"Yup," she breathed. "I still got it. It seems to me, that when you drink the blood of a Vampire, you regain your human form but you still have your Vampire senses. That's pretty cool, I could live with that." Which made me wonder, did every Vampire have the ability to do that? "Hey Yuna." She looked at me. "Can every Vampire do that? I mean, can they move really fast and stuff?" She sighed deeply and settled onto the one-seater next to Lulu. "There are three types of Vampires in Spira. There's Power, Wisdom, and Courage. You could maybe have one out of three elements, or also two out of three, but _very _rarely are there any Vampires that have all three. There are only two Vampires in the world that have all three elements; Braska... and me." She stopped and looked at the ceiling, not wanting to continue, I looked at my feet and let her cool down, she could talk when she felt like it.

"All Vampires could move like me, and every one has their own special ability." I looked up. "You might have already guessed, but my special ability is the ability to heal. The _other _Vampire had the ability of Illusion. He could send us to any place he felt comfortable with, but when I finally had him, I made him change this location to a more suitable location." She said as she looked around. "Then, I killed him." She continued casually, examining her perfect finger nails. "Wait, so all Vampires can communicate with anyone mentally?" She shook her head. "Only Vampires with all three elements can do that, I myself find it very effective." She said as her lips slowly pulled into a heart warming smile. I nodded in agreement and asked the most important question of all. "Yuna, how do you kill a Vampire?" She closed her eyes and grimaced, but answered me nonetheless. "There are only two ways that you could kill a Vampire. The first is to kill its mate; there's no reason to live if your true love isn't there with you, so if you kill the mate of a Vampire, the other one dies at the same time. The second way is to defeat one in battle, like the other one over there." She nodded toward the kitchen and I wondered if she destroyed all the evidence that had to do with Graav. I stifled a yawn and noticed that it was pretty late, or so read my digital clock. It was eleven o'clock at night and I was _really_ tired. So much has happened during one day.

"I'm going to bed, so you should probably start getting ready to go to sleep as we—" I was cut off by her tinkling laughter and I couldn't contain the smile that was threatening to etch itself onto my face. "What? I didn't know there was something funny about sleeping." "Vampires don't sleep." She said between laughs. "You go on up ahead, and I'll take care of Lulu, it's very strange, she's already nearing the end of her transformation in just a couple of hours. I don't know what to make of that, it hasn't happened before." She mumbled. This caught my attention but did nothing to rid me of my sleepiness. Yuna noticed that because she told me to get some rest and that she'll tend to Lulu.

* * *

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the soft pillow, and for some reason, I dreamed about Yuna. She was hand-in-hand with a very cute little boy and... me. It was strange because I wasn't myself. I was watching this from a different persons' point of view. They were all laughing and looked happy and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw 'my' arms wrap around Yuna as we watched the little boy walk around the area. Then it hit me, that little boy was _ours_. He belonged to me and Yuna. _Was this a sign?_ Tonight I probably had the best dream ever.

When I woke up, I found a note next to my nightstand, it was from Yuna. It read;

_Tidus,_

_You're really low on food and beverages so I left to go look for some food. After all, I wouldn't want you to starve to death. Take care of Lulu until I get back, I moved her into that spare bedroom you had right next to your room. Keep an eye on her, she'll probably wake up any second. If she happens to wake up while I'm gone... just whistle, and I'll come running. I should tell you some Vampires are extremely hungry and grouchy when they wake up so be extra cautious._

_-Yuna_

After reading the letter, I streched and decided to take a shower. After relieving my stressed out muscles, I went to check on Lulu. She looked paler than ever—if that was even possible—and she was breathing rapidly. I ran to her and checked her temperature, she was freezing. I wrapped her in two blankets and sat down beside her, apologizing to her mentally for everything. _I'm so sorry Lulu, this is all my fault. You wouldn't even be in this fucking mess if it wasn't for me. I'm so sorry I've damned you to this lifestyle. _Suddenly, her back arched and she cried out in pain. I whistled as hard as I could and tried to hold down the thrashing Lulu. After about two minutes of restrain, Lulu broke through the blankets with ease and finally calmed down but she stopped breathing. I rested my ear against her heart. Nothing. _Wait, does this mean that the transformation's over? _I looked up at her face and found myself staring into two bright red eyes. Lulu let out a hiss and sent me flying across the room, cracking my head open against the wall. I felt the blood trickle through my hair and down my back and the last thing I could register before I blacked out, was Lulu's sharp teeth, just centimeters from my neck.

* * *

**Author's Note** –** A cliff hanger! I wonder what's going to happen to Tidus! Let's see how many reviews I've received for the last chapter... one... two... that's it?! Haha, I knew I was pushing my luck! Oh well, at least I actually got some reviews. A huge thank you to the people that actually did review—and not to the people that only reviewed for the last chapter, for the people that reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me. I have edited this chapter but it's very probable that I missed a couple of things, so if you see any errors please don't hesitate to ask me.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X, the characters, or the song I mentioned above.**

**Have an awesome day.**

**- Shattered Images**


	6. Savior

**Monster**

**Chapter Six – Savior**

**Song I was inspired by – Writing On The Walls by Underoath**

**Italics are either used for Tidus' thoughts, emphasis, or a mental conversation between Tidus and Yuna**

* * *

_On Previous Chapter_

_After reading the letter, I streched and decided to take a shower. After relieving my stressed out muscles, I went to check on Lulu. She looked paler than ever—if that was even possible—and she was breathing rapidly. I ran to her and checked her temperature, she was freezing. I wrapped her in two blankets and sat down beside her, apologizing to her mentally for everything. I'm so sorry Lulu, this is all my fault. You wouldn't even be in this fucking mess if it wasn't for me. I'm so sorry I've damned you to this lifestyle. Suddenly, her back arched and she cried out in pain. I whistled as hard as I could and tried to hold down the thrashing Lulu. After about two minutes of restrain, Lulu finally calmed down but she stopped breathing. I rested my ear against her heart. Nothing. Wait, is the transformation over? I looked up at her face and found myself staring into two bright red eyes. Lulu let out a hiss and sent me flying across the room, making me hit my head really hard against the wall. I felt the blood trickle through my hair and down my back and the last thing I could register before I blacked out, was Lulu's sharp teeth, just centimeters from my neck._

* * *

"Tidus..." Called a faint voice through the darkness. "Tidus? Are you ok?" It called again, this time I heard it better. I tried moving my fingers but nothing happened. My eyes flashed open in surprise, I couldn't move any part of my body. "W-what's going on?" I asked, a little relieved that I still had the ability to speak. I looked around and saw Yuna staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. "You hit your head pretty hard." She told me. I gave her a weak smile and felt the painful throbbing in my head. "Why can't I move my body?" I asked her, the tears brimming my eyes and making my vision slightly fuzzy. "I didn't know whether you were alive or not... your heart beat was so faint..." She trailed off, not wanting to look at me anymore. "So what does that mean? I'm paralyzed?" I muttered through my teeth. That did it. Yuna burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. "This is all m-my fault. If only I w-was closer I could h-have stopped her from hurting you. I-I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "Well... is there anything you could do about it?" She stood up abruptly and slapped herself in the forehead, the tears stopping at once. "Shit! I totally forgot! I'm such a dumb-ass!" I chuckled for about a second and winced from pain in another. "I'm sorry," her voice was soothing now. "You must hurting a lot. Here, let me help." She placed her ice-cold hands on either sides of my face, I tried to ignore my fluttering heart, and focused on the warmth radiating from Yuna's soft hands. A sudden burst of warmth running through my head was immediately quenched by the feeling of ice that came soon after, she took her hands from my face right after the cold feeling subsided.

Yuna stood up and smiled at me. "There, all better." She stated. I tried flexing my fingers and was relieved when they bent under my command. "Thank you." I said warmly. "You're welcome... oh, and sorry about my... breakdown. I don't know where it came from." She apologized. "There really is no need to apologize, it was just really scary for a moment there. I mean, I actually thought I lost all control over my body." I told her. "Yeah, I was scared half to death as well. I really forgot about my healing powers for a second as well. I'm really sorry Tidus. I should have been closer, I could've stopped Lulu from hurting you." She placed her hands over mine and my heart soared. I smiled at the thought of her actually _worrying_about me, but a sudden thought came to mind that erased the ones before. _Where was Lulu? _"Yeah, by the way Yuna, where is Lulu?" She sighed deeply and started explaining. "She went out hunting. I heard your whistle and rushed back to the house as soon as I could. When I got there, she was about to bite you, or maybe drain you of your blood. I got her off of you before she could do anything, and I held her long enough to instruct her as to where the closest hunt is." "Hunt?" I asked. "Like where to find the nearest source of blood—excluding you, of course—and after that, I told her to come back here." I nodded and stood up, I felt a little sore as I stretched out my muscles. "Yuna, what's the difference between the three elements?" Yuna blinked once and just stared at me. "Jeez, you're really straight forward aren't ya?" She said, but answered me anyway.

"Well, if you're classifed with the element Power, your special ability becomes more pronounced, like it's stronger than normal. Now, if you're classified with the Courage element, you are usually more stronger than other Vampires. Being classified with the Wisdom element is usually the best, you're faster and smarter than most Vampires and you get to grant _one _wish right before you die. Well, in my opinion it's better than the other two elements. Yeah, some Vampires are gifted with two of them and some are only gifted with one. I love classifying Vampires, it's really fun, I can't wait 'till Lulu comes back!" She said. I chuckled nervously and ran my hand through my hair, remembering the last time I encountered Lulu as a Vampire.

We waited for a while and we started talking about our past lives. I told her about Dona and the fight I had with Wakka right before the incident. She told me about her human life. She was changed when she was sixteen and she claims that she's eighteen now, the same age that _I _am. She told me not to get any ideas after she told me that, but I just laughed. I learned that her both her parents had died when she was seven and she stayed with her uncle, Cid, until she was... attacked. "Both my cousins and my uncle don't know what happened to me, they've given up searching for me for about a month." I got up from the bed and put my arm around her cold figure, comforting her as best as I could. "Yuna, about our deal, w—" "No!" She interrupted. "A deal's a deal. I'll help you kill the Vampire Lord only if you kill me when it's all over." I didn't say anything after that. I didn't have the heart to kill her, I just couldn't. I'd have to work on my persuasion skills if I ever wanted Yuna to agree with me about not killing her.

* * *

At around noon, there was a loud tapping at the door. Yuna narrowed her eyes and opened the door, tensing herself up as she did. She immediately relaxed when she saw it was Lulu, but I on the other hand felt my breath catch short. "Did you drink enough?" Asked Yuna, Lulu nodded once, her eyes flashing over to me. I blinked once and gave her a tentative smile, which she returned, I exhaled deeply. She looked just like the old Lulu, pale white skin, and long jet black hair, with only one outstanding feature. Her eyes were hazel. _Why are her eyes like that? _I asked Yuna mentally, not breaking eye contact with Lulu. _I don't know, it's really strange... it must be something that she drank while she was hunting. _She replied. "Lulu?" Asked Yuna. Lulu looked at her. "Can you tell me what you drank while you were out hunting?" "Blood." Replied Lulu, Yuna rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that." She answered patiently. "But what did you drink the blood _from_?" Asked Yuna. "I drank the blood of an elk." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you told me to do?" Yuna nodded once, furrowing her brow as she did so. "Yes, I know I told you that, but your eyes aren't supposed to be that color." "Oh." Said Lulu simply before she turned to me. "Tidus, have you seen Wakka anywhere?" I gulped and looked at Yuna, who was avoiding eye contact with me for the moment. _What do I tell her?_ I asked Yuna. _I don't know... she might not take his death that well... were they close friends? _She asked me. _Yeah, I think they loved eachother... but he annoyed the crap out of her which resulted in her dumping him. _I told her, she nodded in comprehension.

"Tidus, why aren't you telling me anything?" Asked Lulu, getting worried by the absence of an answer. She bared her teeth and was in front of me in less than a second. "Tell me what you know about Wakka." She demanded. "I saw him get ripped to pieces by a Vampire." I replied automatically. _What the hell? The words just started flowing out of my mouth._ Yuna's eyes widened as she heard what I told her. Meanwhile Lulu just stood there, her face emotionless. "Lulu." Called Yuna. Lulu looked at Yuna, tears now started to pour out of her eyes. "Order me to do something, anything." _What are you doing? _I asked her. She just shook her head and continued staring at Lulu. "Why the _hell _should I do anything you tell me to do?" Yelled Lulu. "Because it could help bring Wakka back to life." Replied Yuna calmly.

* * *

**Author's Note - Another cliffhanger I see. Haha, this is becoming a bit of a habit for me. Sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. I've finally gotten over 10 reviews! That's a **_**huge**_** achievement for me, and as for a celebration, I'll try and make a long chapter seven for you guys. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed so far, you guys are the reason this story is progressing the way it is right now. Sorry if you see any grammatical or spelling errors and don't hesitate to tell me about any of them if you do.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy X, the characters, or the song mentioned above.**

_**Ha****v****e** _**an awesome day.**

**- Shattered Image****s**


	7. Hope

**Monster**

**Chapter Seven – Hope**

**Song I was inspired by – Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Italics are used for Tidus' thoughts, emphasis, or mental conversations between Tidus and Yuna**

* * *

_On Previous Chapter_

"_Tidus, why aren't you telling me anything?" She asked me, getting worried by the absence of an answer. She bared her teeth and was in front of me in less than a second. "Tell me what you know about Wakka." She demanded. "I saw him get ripped to pieces by a Vampire." I said. _What the hell? The words just started flowing out of my mouth._ Yuna's eyes widened as she heard what I told her. Meanwhile Lulu just stood there, her face emotionless. "Lulu." Called Yuna. Lulu looked at Yuna, tears now pouring out of her eyes. "Tell me to do something, anything." _What are you doing?_ I asked her. She just shook her head and continued staring at Lulu. "Why the _hell_ should I do anything you tell me to do?" Yelled Lulu. "Because it could help bring Wakka back to life." She answered calmly._

* * *

"W-what are you talking about?" Asked Lulu. Yuna shook her head, "No, just do as I say. I have a gut feeling that this might work." Lulu nodded once. "OK, um. Go upstairs as fast as possible." Yuna was still standing there, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Hmm, tell Tidus to do something." What are you getting at? I asked as I shot her a confused look. Just watch. She simply replied. Lulu smirked and gave me an evil look. "Go up those stairs as fast as a Vampire could." She ordered. Is that even possible? I asked Yuna as I felt my legs react on their own. I felt great pain when I went up the stairs, my weak human legs not strong enough to take me up the stairs at such a fast pace. I yelped from the pain when I reached the top of the stairs and Yuna was by my side in an instant, scolding Lulu.

"How could you do that Lulu? You know that's not possible for a human!" "Well you said tell him to do something he would never do, and I did. Besides, did you see how fast he went? That was almost as fast as you, and he's not even a Vampire yet." _Yet?_ It seems Yuna was thinking the same thing because the next thing I saw was her yelling at Lulu. "Yet?! What the _hell _are you talking about? Do you expect this to happen someday?" The look on Yuna's face was pretty scary, but Lulu didn't back down. "You know it as well as I do that someday this _will _have to happen. So don't give me this bullshit." She retorted. Yuna flitted back to me. "No, I won't let it happen." She turned to me and asked me if I was OK. After I reassured her that there was no need for healing, she told Lulu about her suspicions. I was still thinking about what she said. _"No, I won't let it happen." _She said it so... possessively, I was too deep inside my own little world to understand what Yuna was telling Lulu. I heard everything, but it just passed right through me.

"So I think that you have the ability of mind control. I think it might work on both humans and Vampires." Said Yuna. "I don't think so," said Lulu. "It didn't work on you when I tried it." Yuna nodded once, and continued to talk. "I think that it's because I'm a much stronger Vampire than most of them, it might only work on Vampires who have two or less elements." She mumbled. "Oh, speaking of classification, do you know which one I am?" Yuna shook her head. "I don't actually. Usually it's so clear, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. You're... different from most Vampires." She continued. "Ugh, this is so frustrating! I'm pretty sure I read something about this before, but I just don't remember what it's about. I'll keep thinking, but now let's focus on reviving Wakka." Yuna turned to me. "Tidus, Lulu and I are going outside to see what we can do about Wakka, do you want to stay here?" I snapped out of it and agreed to go because frankly, staying here alone creeped me out.

* * *

"How did you manage to ignore all of these bodies on your way out, Lulu?" I asked her as soon as I set eyes on the bloody scene. Lulu just shrugged her shoulders and sniffed the air cautiously, "I don't know. The scent just isn't that appealing to me." _Whoa, she's definitely not a normal vampire. _Thought Yuna. "Do you smell him, Lulu?" asked Yuna. She nodded once and disappeared. Yuna sat down on the grass. "Ugh, I feel so useless. I didn't know who Wakka was, so I don't have a clue as to what his scent smells like." I didn't think it mattered anyways if Yuna helped or not because Lulu came back as soon as Yuna finished her complaint. I couldn't look at Wakka, not like that. I only caught a glimpse of his dismembered arm when I looked away. Whatever Yuna had in mind, I only hoped that it worked. I just wanted my best friend back. "You sure you have all of the pieces?" Asked Yuna while examining the body parts in Lulu's arms. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She answered. "OK, now place the pieces in the correct order."

I was a little confused as to what Yuna meant by putting my best friend back into the "correct order", but when they started putting him back together as if he was a puzzle, I guess I finally understood. The two vampires—I was a little unsure in Lulu's case—stepped back to examine their work. "Now you're sure that all of the pieces are in their _correct _places?" She asked Lulu. "I'm pretty sure that it's all there. Tidus?" She called out. My eyes went up to meet hers instantly. "What do you think?" I seriously didn't want to see my best friend like this; lifeless and dismembered, but I decided to suck it up and just examine Wakka's condition. After triple-checking Wakka, I gave them a nod and motioned for them to continue.

"So your bond with Wakka... how strong is it?" Asked Yuna. A confused expression washed over Lulu's face. "I-I-w-we used to be an item," started Lulu. "But our relationship was based on friendship, and we were really good friends, but when we started going out, I felt as though I was dating my brother. It was just too weird." I never knew the reason why Lulu dumped Wakka; I always thought it was because he was immature and annoying at times, but I could see what she meant. I would feel the same if I started going out Lulu—it was just too weird. Yuna pursed her lips but didn't say anything else.

"Ok, now I know this seems kinda strange, and since you two have a strong bond," she pointed at Lulu, then over to Wakka's bloody remains, I cringed when I registered his state again. "So, since I think your power is the ability of command, like you can tell humans and Vampires what to do and they have no choice but to listen to you, you might be able to uh, command Wakka's remains together?" Explained Yuna. Lulu hung her head and started chuckling softly, she then raised her head and rolled her eyes. "I guess it's worth a try." She dramatically cleared her throat and started speaking. "Wakka, come back to life!" She ordered, and then there was a blinding flash of light as soon as she finished her command.

* * *

****

Author's Note - Guys, I am so sorry! I could explain why I wasn't able to update when I said I would, but that probably wouldn't help at all. This is a really short chapter because the next one will be full of discoveries. I'm making a poll, because I need one more character that will be crucial to the story. I am using a character from The Legend of Zelda character—minus Link and Zelda—because I love the game and the characters as well. Only Ocarina of Time characters though! Please vote! Words cannot explain how sorry I am for not fulfilling my promise to you guys. As an apology, I will update the next chapter today. Sorry for my unedited chapter as well, contact me if you don't understand something and I will do my best to explain it to you.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO ME!

Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or it's characters.

Have an awesome day.

- Shattered Images


	8. Pilgrimage

**Monster**

**Chapter Eight – Pilgrimage**

**Italics are either mental conversations between Yuna and Tidus, or for emphasis and flashbacks**

**Song I was inspired by**** – Writing On the Walls by Underoath (I think I already used this song... oh well, too bad.)**

**Please vote in my poll! I can't continue without results!**

* * *

_On Previous Chapter_

"_Ok, now I know this seems kinda strange, and since you two have a strong bond," she pointed at Lulu, then over to Wakka's bloody remains, I cringed when I registered his state again. "So, since I think your power is the ability of command, like you can tell humans and Vampires what to do and they have no choice but to listen to you, you might be able to uh, command Wakka's remains together?" Explained Yuna. Lulu hung her head and started chuckling softly, she then raised her head and rolled her eyes. "I guess it's worth a try." She dramatically cleared her throat and started speaking. "Wakka, come back to life!" She ordered, and then there was a blinding flash of light._

* * *

After recovering my eyesight from the sudden flash, the first thing I noticed, was that Wakka was gone. "Where's Wakka?!" I yelled. "It didn't work. He's actually dead." Sobbed Lulu as she crumpled to the floor. I went beside her and started to comfort her. "Guys." Interrupted a soft voice coming from behind us. We both turned around and focused on Yuna, who was studying our surroundings. We were in the same place, only that the grass wasn't bloodstained and littered with dismembered bodies, it looked as good as new. "Where are we?" Asked Yuna.

"You're in an alternate version of the world you live in." Answered a voice. I looked around and I could feel both Yuna and Lulu tense beside me. "Show yourself!" Commanded Lulu. We heard the voice chuckle softly and answer, "As you wish, oh great sage." Yuna and I both turned and looked at Lulu, who wore a confused face. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a man appeared. He wore a blood red trench coat and bore a scar upon his face, disabling him from seeing through his right eye. He kept his left arm concealed within his coat and had something about him that screamed _dangerous_. His hair was peppered with little gray strands and it gave him an aged look, but his muscular build told me that he wasn't someone to screw around with. "Who are you?" Asked Yuna, who didn't seem intimidated at all by the stranger.

"An old friend." Answered the stranger. "Whose name is?" Continued Yuna. The stranger shook his head, clearly impressed by Yuna's persistence. "Auron." He simply answered. "Can you tell us why we're here? And why you called Lulu a sage?" Questioned Yuna. "You're here because I brought you here, and I called her a sage because that's what she is. Didn't you ever wonder why it was so hard to classify her?" He continued without letting us answer. "It's because she's not in any of the three categories, she's classified as being gifted with the power of Hope."

"But I thought that was just a story. It's not real. The story is—" "Real." Interrupted Auron. "I've lived through it, it's real." "_Those gifted with the power of Hope will arise again when the world is once more threatened by great evil._" Recited Yuna, knowledge clouding her eyes, literally. "Yuna, did you ever know why you were changed?" She nodded and answered, "It's because I was destined to be the one to kill Braska, the person who changed me left me a letter."

"Yes, but do you know _who_ changed you?" Yuna shook her head. "It was your father who changed you, Braska, Lord of all Vampires."

"Whoa," I finally interrupted. "What the hell are you talking about old man. You're saying that Braska, King of all Vampires and Evilness, changed Yuna into a Vampire so that she could kill him? What a load of crap, what kind of a dumb ass would do that?" Auron looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me, surprised at my sudden outburst. "You shouldn't use those kind of words in front of people that could probably kick your ass in less than a second." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm just saying that your story doesn't make sense." "It would have if you hadn't interrupted me." Muttered Auron through his teeth.

"F—" "Wait," Interrupted Yuna, who was thinking the whole time during our little argument. "You claim that the story is real, and that you lived during that time. But that was a thousand years ago, how is it possible that you're still here?" Auron took a deep breath and started explaining. "You see, a thousand years ago, Braska and I defeated our source of great evil. But somehow that great evil took half of Braska's soul, in hopes that it could reincarnate its body into Braska's since Braska wielded great power. Before he could die, we performed a ceremony, sealing our great evil, Braska and I inside this alternate universe and neither of us died. Unfortunately, neither could the great evil. Nine hundred and eighty-three years later, the great evil morphed into an exact replica of Braska, they were both Vampires but other than that, and their appearance, they're complete opposites. He seems to have found some sort of entry into the real world and is once again trying to take over Spira. Braska crossed over realms so he could try and destroy the evil once more, but since most of his power was stolen from him, he went in search of someone that could destroy the great evil once and for all. During his travels, he fell in love with a woman, and they had a daughter, which is you, Yuna. I was left in this realm to keep it safe, which was Braska's request. I could see everything that was going on in the real world, and when the evil Braska tried going after your parents, I told Braska to get you guys to safety, all that happened when you were seven. Braska knew you would be the one to defeat the great evil, but he didn't want to damn you to this horrid lifestyle, he loved you too much. But something happened, somehow the evil one managed to reach you guys and in the struggle against him, he killed your mother. As a last resort, Braska summoned the last of his power and used it to protect you. You were basically untouchable and your previous memories were erased. I, from over here, guided you to your uncle Cid, whom you lived with until you were sixteen. I lost track of Braska, I thought he died, but he suddenly appeared and changed you into a Vampire. He had no choice, but once he did, he disappeared again. I know he didn't die because I can still feel his presence all the time." Tears were now pouring from Yuna's face. I placed my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, she buried her face into my chest and started sobbing.

"And so the dark era commences once more." Said Lulu softly. I hung my head and told Yuna that everything was going to be alright. All she did was press her face deeper into my chest and sob even harder. "All I can offer you guys is a promise, a promise to keep watch over you, to warn you when something's coming." Offered Auron. "I'll do it." Said Yuna, who turned her head to look at Auron. "Just tell me what to do. I'll do anything." Auron gave her a warm smile and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Just what I wanted to hear. Your parents would be proud." Yuna gave him a weak smile and let a tear roll down her cheek. Auron's expression changed from proud to serious, all in a matter of seconds. "There is one person of great importance in each of these provinces; Zanarkand, Bevelle, Macalania, Djose, Kilika and Besaid. They're all Vampires by now and they, like Lulu over here, are gifted with the power of Hope which means they're sages as well. I do not know if you know any of them or not, but they don't know anything about their importance. You mustn't talk about those gifted with the power of Hope in public, so you have little time to plan things. It's up to you to help them discover their true purpose. They can only truly awaken if they accept their fate and embrace their true power." Auron suddenly lifted his head and closed his eyes. "Ah," He sighed. "Our time is cut short. Remember, find the sages and help defeat the evil that's threatening Spira. Good-bye, my friends. We'll meet again." "Wait!" Yelled Lulu, who was silent up until now. Another blinding flash confirmed that she was too late.

* * *

We were again on the battlefield, the bloodstained one. Yuna was still trapped in my embrace and Lulu was staring at the spot Auron would be if we were back in the alternate realm. "There's something similar between all those provinces he mentioned." I said. "There is." Said Lulu. "All of those locations have temples. We have to head over to the temple, there might be something there." I, who knew Zanarkand like the back of my hand, knew exactly where it was. "Follow me guys." I said as I finally released Yuna, who was unusually quiet. Lulu and Yuna were right on my heels as I sprinted towards the temple. "Ugh, can we _please _go faster?" Complained Lulu. Yuna's tinkling laughter followed soon after Lulu's question finished. I had to admit, she looked way better as a human than she did when she was a Vampire. _Whoa, random much? _I asked myself. I stopped when I felt someone grab my hand from behind. "She's right, you're really slow." Said Yuna, who was still holding my hand. "At this rate, we'll be there by sundown." I looked at my phone and raised an eyebrow. "That's in five minutes." I informed her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Exactly. Now when I say 'jump', you jump. Ok?" I nodded my head and was swallowed by confusion once more. "Jump." I did and I felt the air whip around me. Everything was so blurry, I saw flashes of black, purple, white and green when I finally opened my eyes. I felt as though my arm was about to be yanked out of my socket. _Don't worry, I'll fix that when we get there. Speaking of arriving. We're here._

I landed on my feet and immediately on the floor, dizzy and a little nauseous. I felt someone kneel down beside me and place their ice-cold hand on my shoulder. The same feeling of being healed passed throughout my whole body and I felt as good as new. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pair of blue and green ones. I stood up and looked at my phone. It's four minutes 'till sundown. "Oh joy, we saved four minutes." Yuna grinned and turned around, now facing the monstrous temple in front of us. Lulu exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, recognition replaced her worried expression. "Even though I'm pretty sure I've never been here before, I feel as though I've spent all my life in here. Let's go." Yuna and Lulu darted forward and stood in front of the entrance in a flash. I felt a little envy for their ability to kick my ass at running. I sprinted there, counting the seconds it took me to get there. Ten seconds later, I was right by their side, breathing heavily. Yuna and Lulu tried pushing the stone door open, failing miserably. If Vampire strength wasn't enough to open the door, I didn't have a chance either. I looked around and my eyes rested on an inscription right next to the door. It read;

_Only the shadow spirit can enter this temple of darkness._

_Well, at least we're going in the right direction._ I thought. "Who's the shadow spirit?" I asked aloud. They both stopped pushing and looked at me. "I guess it's Lulu... right?" Said Yuna. "Oh! Tell it to open or something. That must be something only you can do." Lulu nodded, probably liking the fact that only she could open the door to something this important.

"Open." Commanded Lulu. There was a deafening rumble as the stone door started moving, exposing the darkness within.

* * *

**Author's Note - This early update is an apology for the chapter seven, which was not my best work at all. I really like this chapter, and I hope that you guys do as well. Don't worry, Wakka's disappearance was intended. Everything makes sense to me, but that's because I already know what's going to happen. So if there's something that you don't understand, please don't hesitate to PM me or something. I'll try and update soon maybe within the next three days--because after those three days, school starts once again, and it's gonna be Finals galore. Happy 2009 and a _very_**** belated Christmas!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy X, the characters, or the song mentioned above**

**Important!**** - Please vote in my poll, it's very crucial to this story. It's for a character that's going to make an appearance to my story, it's The Legend of Zelda characters. If you don't know how they look like, I have pictures in my profile. Please vote!**

**Thank you for reading, please review if you can. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**- Shattered Images**


	9. The Shadow Spirit

**Monster**

**Chapter Nine – The Shadow Spirit**

**Song I was inspired by – Lemon Meringue Tie by Dance Gavin Dance**

**Italics are used for emphasis, Tidus' thoughts, a mental conversation between Yuna and Tidus, or when something is being read.**

* * *

_On Previous chapter_

"_Open." Commanded Lulu. There was a deafening rumbling and the stone door started moving, exposing the darkness within._

* * *

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Lulu, who seemed very anxious to get going. Yuna and I looked at each other. I didn't hear anything, and I bet my life that she couldn't either. "No, I can't hear anything... can you?" I asked her. Her hazel eyes flashed over to meet mine. "Never mind. Let's get going shall we?" She asked. Yuna and I nodded and we all turned to look inside the Temple, the sun now long gone.

Curiosity got the best of me and I took a step forward. "Tidus, watch out!" Yelled Lulu. She pulled me out of the place I was standing, all in just a matter of milliseconds, or from what my brain could register at least. As soon as I was safely away, I saw a huge metal contraption with bloody spikes slowly ascend to the ceiling. "Lulu, how did you see that? _I _couldn't even see that?!" Yelled Yuna.

Lulu shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, it's like I knew that it was there."

I was a bit shaken about the fact that I could have been smashed into little pieces if it wasn't for Lulu. I shuddered just thinking about the rotting flesh sticking to the bloody spikes and how it was tortuously rising towards the ceiling, almost as if it was teasing me or something.

"So what you're saying, is that Lulu can detect any booby traps in this Temple?" I asked Yuna. She nodded, her eyes unmoving from the spot I previously stood in.

"Well if that's the case, I guess we have nothing to worry about, right?" I asked, happy to know that there won't be anymore unwelcome surprises, or, there will be, but it won't be surprises because we'll know when it's going to happen and where.

"Don't get your hopes up. This might just be a one time thing." Lulu said as she started walking forward. Another one of those spiky mechanisms came crashing down, although this time it didn't crash on Lulu. It hovered right above her. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the way, the contraption crashing down onto the floor, shooting bits of gravel in every direction.

"So it's not enough that you can see things before they happen in here, but you can't die from traps in here either?" I asked, skeptical of the things I once imagined impossible.

"Well, she _is _a sage. I mean, it's only natural that she doesn't die in a place that was built for her." Replied Yuna.

"You guys, just shut up and start walking. I'm itching to get this over with." Interrupted Lulu, just as I was about to counter. We finally entered the Temple and were amazed at what we saw. Blood stains splattered all over the walls, chained skeletons dangling from the ceiling, and torches with purple flames every ten feet.

"This place could use a cleaning." Pointed out Yuna as she stepped around a puddle of dry blood. Lulu snorted and proceeded forward, warning us of any booby traps nearby. A few minutes passed and we still didn't see the end of the hallway. I was starting to get cold and hungry. We walked in silence for a few minutes, heeding Lulu's warnings every now and then.

Suddenly, Lulu stopped and I crashed into her. I ended up breaking my nose, I didn't know Vampires were _that_ hard. Both Vampires started laughing and Yuna placed her hand on top of my throbbing nose, sending the familiar feeling of being healed throughout my entire body. I mentally thanked her.

"What was that for?" I asked Lulu when the laughter finally subsided. She shook her head, but answered me anyways. "That wall over there isn't real." She said while pointing over to the wall on our left.

"So?" I answered. Lulu took a deep breath in order to calm herself down. I always did love annoying her. "So," She muttered through clenched teeth. "Our destination is through the door that's behind that fake wall." I kinda felt like an asshole now. I gave her what I thought to be an apologetic look and turned to face that wall.

"So let's get going then!" I said. Yuna shook her head and started walking towards the wall. She extended her arm and found that Lulu was, once again, correct. Her arm went straight through the wall. She stepped through the fake wall.

"Come on!" We heard her yell. I ran to and through the wall, feeling kind of annoyed that Lulu was already there, even though I ran before her. There was another stone door just like the one at the entrance before us. Lulu commanded it open, and when it did, we walked through the door. We marveled at the sight before us, there were intricate carvings of a beautiful woman and purple candles everywhere. Yuna traced the patterns along the wall, taking in the perfection that is the carvings.

"She looks just like you, Lulu." Whispered Yuna after a minute. I turned to look at Lulu, who wore a sad look upon her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head rapidly and turned around to look at the rest of the room.

We were _so_ into the carvings, we didn't even consider looking at the rest of the room, which was just as beautiful as the carvings themselves. The wall differentiated from the rest of the Temple, it didn't contain the smell of death, the walls weren't bloodstained, and I was pretty sure that there were no booby traps in this room.

"We're here," said Lulu. She turned to face Yuna."So, now what do we do?" Well, from what I remember, there's supposed to be some sort of pedestal somewhere... it's supposed to contain something that will help you awaken as a sage." Replied Yuna. I started looking around the room, looking for any sign of a pedestal. I, being the careless person I am, tripped on a loose vine and it somehow got caught onto my pants. Yuna was by my side in a flash, but she wasn't here to see if I was ok, she was examining the vine, which I had to admit, looked a little out of place. She pulled me out of the vine's clutches and yanked the vine as far as it could go. We heard a rumbling sound coming from behind us, and Lulu, who had wandered over here to see what the commotion was, gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Yuna. Lulu shook her head but headed into the direction the rumbling came from. The wall that contained the carvings was now gone, instead it revealed a little room that contained a pedestal right in the middle.

"So, this is it." I said, Lulu and Yuna both nodded. Yuna nudged Lulu towards the pedestal and I stayed close behind. When we were right in front of the pedestal, all we found was one bead and a long blue feather.

"_That _is what's supposed to help me awaken as a sage?" Exclaimed Lulu. She picked it up. Nothing happened.

"That's strange." Said Yuna. "When you pick up the object upon the pedestal, you're supposed to have some kind of grand awakening. Well, that's what I read anyways."

"_It's not that the object isn't working out. It's the person." _Said a voice. A voice I recognized right away for some reason.

"Auron? Is that you?" I asked the voice, even though I already knew the answer.

"_Yes,"_ The voice replied. _"Lulu, is there something holding you back?"_

Holding her back? What does he mean? Some thing's holding her back?

"I'm gonna have to leave, aren't I?" Asked Lulu.

"_Yes. You are. You, like the other sages, will come into the alternate realm, where you will watch over your provinces."_

"I-I can't! I won't!" Yelled Lulu, who had tears streaming down her pale face. At that moment I understood. Everything.

"Why not?" Asked Yuna softly. "I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to become a sage. I just wanted to live a normal life with the people that I love, but I can't do that now can I? How can I ever be happy if the person I loved most is dead?!" I smiled, it was about time she shared her feelings, even during the current situation at hand. Auron surprised me when I heard him chuckle. _"There's nothing funny about this." _Said Yuna angrily. I agreed, regardless of the happiness inside me. Yuna raced over to Lulu's side, muttering consoling phrases while hugging her.

"_That's something I've been meaning to tell you."_ Came Auron's voice. I swore my heart stopped beating at that moment. What did he mean by that? We're talking about Wakka right?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"_Well... Wakka's not exactly dead..._" What the hell? How is he not dead? I saw him get ripped to pieces with my own eyes, but then again, he disappeared after Lulu tried to revive him...

"Wakka, he disappeared after Lulu tried to revive him." I said.

"_Yes, that was me. I transported his body into the alternate realm. I've tried all I could to help him maintain his heart at a steady pace, but he's in a coma I'm sure he won't survive. I need you to accept your fate as a sage and cross over to the alternate realm. You don't have to, but if you want to save Wakka, than you have no choice._" Explained Auron. Lulu's head snapped up, her hazel eyes filled with what looked like hope.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'll do anything. If it helps Wakka come to life, than I'll do anything you ask." As soon as she finished that sentence, the blue feather and mauve bead started to glow. Lulu's eyes widened and her hair started fluttering as if the wind was blowing it. The thing is, I didn't feel a breeze. The glowing intensified and I had to shield my eyes in order to save my sight. Suddenly, I felt the light fade out and I opened my eyes, looking at the spot where Lulu used to stand.

"Close your eyes." Came Lulu's voice. I looked over at Yuna who had tear streaks etched upon her face. I smiled and we both nodded and closed our eyes together.

* * *

_I was looking at what seemed to be the alternate realm. I looked around and my eyes rested on three figures before me. Lulu and Auron were discussing over Wakka's unconscious body._

"_So... the only way to save Wakka is to turn him into a—a Vampire?" Lulu asked, obviously horrified by the discovery. What? Wakka has to become a Vampire as well... How many more? How many more loved ones were to turn into monsters? No, there _has _to be another way. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find my own voice. Apparently Yuna and I had no say whatsoever. Auron closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Lulu hung her head in acceptance. She looked up and started into Auron's eyes with pure determination._

"_If that's what it takes to save Wakka... then I'll do it." She knelt down beside Wakka and bared her teeth. "I'm sorry." She whispered before she dug her teeth into Wakka's neck. I couldn't look. I had to get away, I couldn't bear to see my best friend turn into one of the creatures I hate most. As much as I tried to look away, I couldn't, it was like something was holding me to that one spot. Lulu raised her head and looked over to me._

"_Tidus, I'm sorry." Was all she said before everything faded into darkness._

* * *

I opened my eyes and found that we were back at the Temple, only to find that it looked completely different. The wretched stench of death no longer lingered in the air. I ran out through the stone doors and inspected the scene before me. There was no blood on the walls, and I was pretty sure the traps were deactivated. I ran back into the room and stopped in front of Yuna, who wore an amused expression on her face. I grinned and looked at the statue before me. It was a statue of Lulu, one of my best friends. She was dressed in a long dress made up on belts and fur. It suited her well I had to admit. I placed my hand on the hem of her marble dress.

"I forgive you." I said as I looked into her stone eyes. I swear I saw the lips of the statue twitch, but that could just be me hallucinating. I was _so _hungry after all. My stomach growled and I heard Yuna tinkling laughter behind me.

"Let's go before it gets mad." She teased, grabbing a hold of my hand. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I smiled internally and nodded, turning back to wave at Lulu's statue. I questioned Yuna when she told me to jump again.

"Well, do you wanna get dragged across the floor? It's no problem for me, but I don't think you'd like that very much." I laughed and prepared myself to jump.

"_Wait!_" Called a voice.

"Lulu? What's up?" I asked.

"_I want you to have something Yuna, as a token of my gratitude, I want you to take the feather and the bead. I filled the bead with some of my power. The power of transportation." _Explained Lulu. I looked at Yuna, who's eyes were filled with tears of joy. I glanced up and saw the turquoise feather and mauve bead float right into Yuna's open palm. She closed her hand gently.

"Thank you." Said Yuna, as she put the bead through the feather and tied it into her hair.

"Hey! What about me?" I yelled.

"_You'll get a nice ass-whooping if you don't shut up." _Joked Lulu. I laughed with her.

"No, I'll pass, thanks anyways... Lulu, thank you for saving Wakka. You guys are like the brother and sister I've never had, but always wanted. Words can't express how grateful I am to have met you guys. Thank you Lulu." I told her, finally realizing that this might be the last time that I might see her.

"Tidus. You're like a brother to me as well. Don't worry, I'll watch over you. Wait, that's nothing new isn't it." She started laughing, soon after, Yuna and I joined in as well. "You guys better get going. The longer you fool around, the stronger _he_ gets."

"Hey. Why don't we call the great evil _Sin_?" Offered Yuna. Chills ran up my spine, and I knew right away the name Yuna gave it was perfect.

"Sure, that's a pretty cool name." I said. I grabbed her hand and jumped, I didn't feel the wind roar in my ears and I landed on the hard stone floor of the temple.

"Why run when we can teleport?" Asked Yuna. She grabbed my hand and summoned the power of the Shadows. My spirit bid Lulu farewell and I prayed that everything went alright for her and Wakka. Everything dissolved right before me. I blinked and found myself outside of the Temple. Yuna let my hand go—I ignored the feeling of loneliness after that happened—and examined the temple. It looked brand new. I knew the light radiating from the marble didn't have anything to do with the sun that was just rising.

"Wow, we spent the whole night in there." Noticed Yuna. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, the weight of my sleepless night finally catching up to me.

"We should set up camp. You look like you're gonna pass out. I'll be right back." She darted off into the horizon. About a second later, I could hear a distant banging noise. She was back within ten seconds, she lifted me over her shoulder and ran at full speed over to her destination.

* * *

I must have passed out along the way because when I woke up, I was tucked into the softest bed ever. The sweet scent of cinnamon wafted around the room when Yuna entered with a plate of pancakes. My upset stomach growled with joy as I shoved the pancakes down one by one. I washed down the wonderful taste with a cold glass of milk and lied back down onto my bed. Yuna stared at me with an amused expression.

"Where are we?" I asked, after a couple of minutes of staring into her eyes.

"Well, we're now in Bevelle." I furrowed my brow. Damn, she's really fast.

I was about to ask her how she passed through Zanarkand, Mt. Gagazet, the Calm Lands, a part of Macalania forest, and settled into this place all in a matter of seconds, but a loud piercing scream interrupted me.

Yuna's head snapped up in horror. "No!" And she darted out of the door, and into the city of Bevelle.

* * *

**Author's Note - Wow, I'm _so _sorry! I'm currently taking my Finals right now so I had to study my ass off last week! So, a cliff-hanger, huh? Haha, yeah, this is becoming a bit of a habit for me. I've decided to change the way that I wrote my story, I hope my separating things make it much more easier to read. Tell me if you like this way or the bunched up one more... Anyways, you guys _have_ to vote in the poll! So far I only have two votes! I can't continue writing if I can't choose a character! I'll make it easier. If anyone can guess who screamed, then I will count their vote for _double _in the poll. All you have to do is choose the character you want. Let me write the names; Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Adult Link, Adult Zelda, Rauru, Nabooru, and Impa.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL! OR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT! I'LL COUNT THOSE AS WELL!**

**Sorry for the improper grammar... I was too busy studying I couldn't find the time to edit this. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy X, the characters, or the song mentioned in the very beginning.**

**Thank you for reading the longest chapter in this story so far!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**- Shattered Images**


	10. Scream

**Monster**

**Chapter Ten – Scream**

**Italics are used for emphasis, Tidus' thoughts, a mental conversation between Yuna and Tidus, or when something is being read.**

* * *

_Lemon Meringue Tie – Dance Gavin Dance_

_Caught between one thick line  
I can never see in the dark  
Can you see at all?  
Can you see at all?  
Can you see at all?_

__

And now you go (Slip me the Vicodin)  
This world is upside down  
Night at the symphony  
The bar is closing down (And now you go)  
Slip me an antidote  
Empty the cashbox out

_And now you go (Slip me the Vicodin)  
This world is upside down  
Night at the symphony  
The bar is closing down (And now you go)  
Slip me an antidote  
Empty the cashbox out_

_And I don't know why  
I don't know why , I don't know why, I fight for you this way  
Fight for you this way  
Fight for you this way  
(Take the call and quickly lie about)  
(Who you've been seeing lately)  
(Then forget about it all)_

__

Stage lights are burning up  
Running faster to this spot  
Staring at these faces  
Torn from all these places  
And I won't go

_Mace yourself, blame someone else  
Fall face down, fluid leaking out your eyeballs  
Mace yourself, blame someone else  
It's okay, no one will believe you  
Mace yourself, blame someone else  
Fall face down, fluid leaking out your eyeballs  
Mace yourself, blame someone else  
It's okay, no one will believe you now_

_  
And I believed you're not okay  
And I won't go far  
And I believed you're not okay  
_

_And I don't know why  
I don't know why, I don't know why, I fight for you this way  
Fight for you this way  
Fight for you this way  
(Take the call and quickly lie about)  
(Who you've been seeing lately)  
(Then forget about it all)_

_  
Hey girl, you're the best  
I'm a sucker, maybe I should fuck her now_

* * *

_On Previous Chapter_

_I was about to ask her how she passed through Zanarkand, Mt. Gagazet, the Calm Lands, a part of Macalania forest, and settled into this place all in a matter of seconds, but a loud piercing scream interrupted me._

_Yuna's head snapped up in horror. "No!" And she darted out of the door, not bothering to exit the door when she exited._

* * *

I threw the sheets off of me and sprinted towards the door, exiting through the hole Yuna made. I stopped and realized that I was probably 200 feet into the air with no exit. Yuna made sure that nothing could reach us... and that I had no way of getting out. I heard a deafening growl, another scream, then a whimper from the distance. I looked over to where I was sure the noise came from and saw a cloud of smoke rising from the streets below. I was worried instantly, what if something happened to Yuna? I knew that was impossible, from what I know now, is that Yuna's probably the strongest Vampire in all of Spira—'cept for Braska, but he doesn't count.

"_Tidus," _Came Yuna's voice, she sounded in pain. My mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

"_Yuna! Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" _I asked. Too worried to think about anything else at the moment.

"_No," _She croaked back. _"I'm fine.. it's jus—I'll be right there. Just get the bed ready, I'll be there in fifteen seconds." _I was instantly relieved. My legs acted upon their own accord and moved me towards the bed, I smoothed the sheets over the mattress. I turned around just in time to see Yuna land with a small body in her hands. The body was soaked with blood to the extent that I couldn't even determine the hair color of this person. Yuna laid the body onto the bed with care and settled onto a chair next to the unconscious person, whose breathing was a little erratic. I walked over to Yuna and placed my hand on her shoulder. She placed one of her own on top of mine and started sobbing.

"This is my cousin, Rikku. She's been bitten." Gasped Yuna between sobs. I squeezed her shoulder in a weak attempt to comfort her, she winced in pain. I furrowed my brow and tore her sleeve. She was hurt... and I couldn't do a thing about it. "Don't worry about it... it's just a scratch." Was all she said.

* * *

Every time that I wanted to bring up the topic of Yuna's injury she just brushed it off by switching topics or something like that. I didn't even know why it pissed me off, maybe it's because I couldn't do anything to help her. I was just a weak human... the thought of becoming a Vampire appealed to me right now. That way, at least I could be of some use. So for two days worth of Rikku's sudden gasps of pain and awkward conversations, the wait was finally over, I was looking into the distance from the balcony when Yuna called out to inform me that Rikku's change was almost over.

"Tidus... it's almost over, come. Don't worry, she won't be able to hurt you." Much like Lulu's transformation, Rikku's back arched and I noticed that she was clean of blood. I didn't remember Yuna cleaning her off.

"The blood soaked through her skin. It helps the transformation feel more comfortable for you." Yuna explained after a few seconds. Rikku's body slammed down onto the bed and she opened her eyes. I noticed something immediately... they were Hazel... just like a Sage's would be. Yuna gasped and flitted to hover over Rikku, concern written all over her face. Rikku's sat up and she looked around the room, examining the her surroundings. About a second later, her eyes landed on me, and she smirked, baring her teeth.

"Rikku," Said Yuna calmly, her cousin's eyes darted to Yuna. "He's not food, just be patient and try and control your hunger. We'll get something to eat later." Rikku nodded and looked back at me, giving me that up-down look that I hated so badly.

"Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of me. I widened my eyes and looked over to Yuna, whose face was covered with blush.

"N-no? Of course not! No, this is Tidus. Tidus, this is my younger cousin, Rikku." As soon as Yuna said my name, Rikku gasped loudly. I knew that look. Recognition. About second passed and Rikku looked mad.

"You?! You were the reason I was attacked in the first place! Fuck you! Damn you to _hell _you bastard!" Screamed Rikku as she trashed in the bed while Yuna pinned her down. I froze in my spot. They were _still _after me. I just stood there and watched as Yuna finally calmed Rikku down and persuaded her to explain herself.

"What were you doing in Bevelle? I thought you _hated _it here?" Asked Yuna. Rikku closed her eyes and let a few tears fall before answering.

"I was looking for you, Yunie. You know, since you were born here and all, I thought you might've come back here or something. I never stopped looking for you Yunie, a gut feeling told me that I might find you here. So when I was searching the streets, I was cornered by this guy asking me if I knew anyone named Tidus. I told him that I didn't know who he was talking about, but he just shrugged and said something about being very thirsty. Before I knew it, the asshole had bit my neck and I screamed. It was so painful, Yunie." She sobbed onto Yuna's shoulder as Yuna rubbed her back.

"I'm sorr—" I started to say before Yuna interrupted me. "No! You have _nothing _to apologize for." She turned to look at Rikku before continuing. "Rikku, you should head out and hunt. Just call my name if you need help or something." Rikku nodded and walked swiftly through the door, not even acknowledging me when she walked by.

"Why are they after me Yuna? Why me of all people?" I asked when I was sure that Rikku was out of hearing range.

"Sin is growing weaker by the year, so he feeds off the souls of people he thinks might be of great use to him. He sensed your soul all the way from his lair and knew the strength you bear. He wants your soul Tidus."

"I'm the strongest person that he could find? There are plenty of more people that he could use that have a better soul than me. I'm fucking worthless!" I ranted, still unbelieving the whole story. Then Yuna did something totally unexpected. She looked pissed. She darted over and pinned me against the wall, her face merely centimeters from mine.

"Don't you _ever _say that again! You hear me? Never." She said. I wasn't paying attention though, I was staring at the way her lips moved while she talked. They looked so attractive right now. Before I knew it, or could even stop myself, I kissed her. After about a second or two of standing still, Yuna responded, kissing me with as much force as I could handle. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. Our lips moved in synchronization, like they were made for each other. I was on fucking cloud nine. I've never felt like this with any of my exes, it was a new feeling, and I liked it. I knew then and there, that I was in love with Yuna. We both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, panting heavily while still holding each other. I heard Yuna sob. Was I _that _bad? We stood in this position for about a minute before Yuna spoke.

"I'm sorry Tidus. I ruined everything for you." I pulled her back so I could stare into her watery eyes.

"Don't apologize, I was the one that started everything."

"No, not that. I meant this. The sages, Sin, Vampires, everything. I just couldn't let them get you. I was the one they sent to observe Zanarkand. When I saw you... I felt this... pull towards you. I felt like I had to protect you, like the world would have no meaning if you weren't there." She confessed. My heart swelled with joy at these words. She reciprocated my feelings. I kissed her once again, taking it slow this time, I felt our passion burn fiercely this time.

"You don't think I feel that right now? I feel so worthless, I can't protect you or anything. That day, when you got hurt, I felt myself shatter and drop back into reality. I realized that you could die too, that you could be taken away from me at any moment. I couldn't do anything to help. I was... am still weak." At that moment, I felt stupid. The answer was right in front of me and I was too dumb to realize it.

"Yuna, change me. Change me into a Vampire."

* * *

**Author's Note - Wow, I'm so sorry about the crappy update. I just wasn't sure if I could update any later. I just finished Finals and now I'm trying out for the softball team. Jeez! Well, I'm pretty sure I aced my finals so now I just have to practice really hard for tryouts! This chapter was short because I only had an hour to write so I just decided to stop it here. I can't promise you, but I hope that the next chapter will be really long! Yes, I love the song mentioned above so much I even added the lyrics for you guys.**

**As for the poll, I'll tell you guys when I'll need the results. It's not until like after the third sage though so it's not a huge deal, but still. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy X, the characters, or the song mentioned above. I only love all of 'em.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! SORRY FOR A MESSY UPDATE! AND THE CRAPPY KISS SCENE.**

**- Shattered Images**


End file.
